Son of Kyuubi
by lilly the snowwolf
Summary: Naruto is a 14-tailed fox demon and his dad has quite the reputation as the 4th hokage. his name to the village Minato. but his name anywhere else Kyuubi!


Son of Kyuubi.  
><strong>AN I own nothing except the story line.** Translations:  
><strong>(Me talking to you)<strong>

_'normal thought' __  
><em>**_'demon/inner beings thought'_**  
><strong>"SHOUTING"<strong>**  
><strong>**_Jutsu_**_**  
><strong>_"Talking"  
><strong><em>"DemonsInner beings talking"_**_**  
><strong>_**_"DEMONS/INNER BEINGS SHOUTING"_**_**  
><strong>_

Naruto sat in the corner just wishing to be left alone. Sakura and Ino wouldn't leave him alone and Sasuke was being a moron like usual. Yep, another shity day in his life. " Naruto-kun will you go out with me?" asked Sakura. "Or me because you don't want a GF with a big forehead?" objected Ino.  
>" <strong>SHUT IT INO-PIG<strong>!"  
>" <strong>MAKE ME BILLBOARD-BROW<strong>!"  
>Naruto sighed at their antics and simply disappeared and reappeared at his desk leaving Sakura and Ino to argue. Iruka chose 2 seconds after to enter and prepared his <strong><em>Big Head no <em>****_Jutsu._**"**ALL RIGHT SHUT IT AND SIT YO ASSES DOWN**!".  
>Everyone did so but Sakura and Ino fought over who would sit next to their Naruto-kun. While said boy tried his best to keep his cool and not go demonic on them. He was also wondering why those two fought over him. Was it his blond hair with blackish red tips? His personality? His whisker-marks? His oceansky blue eyes? His power? Or his outfit**(Think about his outfit in Shippuden only where it was blackish/gray make it completely black and the orange is red.)**? It just baffled him the way they went gaga over him. Iruka deactivated his jutsu and proceeded to lecture the class on chakra only occasionally stopping to tell/yell at Shikamaru and Naruto to wake up and pay attention. Sasuke spent his time plotting some new pranks and just decided on one when class ended. Naruto went home to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and heard yelling for him to get up and help them out with something. He got up, got dressed, did a quick <strong><em>Henge <em>**to hide his demonic features, and went to see who the fuck it was. He opened the door and saw Iruka and about 12 ANBU behind him." What the fuck do you want?" he said a little annoyed.  
>" We need your help to catch Sasuke."<br>"Why?"  
>"He just defaced the hokage monument."<br>Naruto sighed and disappeared in a column of flames.

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought no one would catch him but a column of flames erupted right in front of his path and he fell straight on his butt. "<strong>HOLY<strong> **SHIT**!"  
>"I'm only asking you this once: why did you deface the hokage monument and before you ask I personally don't give a shit...?" Naruto asked calmly after stepping out of the flames.<br>"It was meant as a meaningless prank..." Sasuke said though Naruto detected he was lying.  
>"Don't lie to me." he said and Sasuke adopted a sad face.<br>"I just want to be noticed." His voice was barely a whisper and Naruto softened a teensy tiny bit with sympathy though not shown on his face. Iruka and the ANBU showed up and took Sasuke back to the monument to scrub the monument off alone. Naruto **_Flame Shunshined _**back home, undid his **_Henge _**which showed the pointed, blond and tipped with blackish red ears atop his head that seemed to blend in perfectly with his hair, 14 blond tails with blackish red tips, and finally his eyes changed from the bluest blue with normal pupils to blood red with slit other words: his true form. **_'heh thank you dad, or as the village knows you, Kyuubi...'_**he thought before curling up like a fox under the blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The alarm blared right next to his super-sensitive ear, which made him yell out as the sound assaulted his eardrum. He looked at the calendar and smirked. Today was the chunin exams. The day he's been waiting for his whole life. His dad and mom were already up judging from the sounds and smells from the kitchen. He got up and got dressed in his usual attire. He got ready for the day and went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Good morning son" said a beautiful vixen named Kushina Uzumaki <strong>(think of her normal look with black tips on her hair, then add 5 tails the same color as her hair with black tips and ears to match the tails, not showing via a <strong>_**Henge.**_**) **Her husband just grunted as he read his paper. His name was Kyuubi. **(Think of Minato with red tips on his hair, except his outfit is a black t-shirt and black sweat pants and his Hita-ate, 9 blond tails with red tips and ears to match his hair, also not showing via a**_** Henge**_**.) **"Today is the chunin exams is it not?" asked the strongest bijuu. "Yes it is dad." he replied his pet 3-tailed demon fox, Zorro, walked up to him and asked him if he can come with him. "Sure, Zorro." he said as Zorro jumped on his head and back down to eat his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>When the duo arrived <strong>(Naruto cast a <strong>_**Henge**_** on Zorro to hide two of his tails before he left) **every girl fawned except Hinata who has a crush on Sasuke **(Meant to say that at the beginning, oops, sorry NaruHina lovers)**. Kiba and the other guys, except Sasuke of course, noticed the little fox on his head trying to avoid his master's fan girls. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head and barked a challenge at the fox who replied by jumping down and preparing himself for the other K-9. Akamaru attacked first feinting right and attacking the left. Zorro clawed at him leaving three bleeding scratches on his snout behind then biting at Akamaru. Said dog was beginning a counter-attack when a faint "Zorro" left Naruto's lips and the fox in question **_Leaf Shunshined _**to him leaving one wide-eyed Akamaru behind and startling everyone except Naruto. Iruka walked in after Zorro prepared to fight Akamaru was about to ask who the fox belonged to and his unasked question was answered when Naruto muttered something and the fox in question **_Shunshined _**to him. "Naruto is that your fox?" he asked.  
>Naruto just nodded.<br>A poof of smoke on his desk cleared up to reveal a 5-tailed fox demon with black fur looked at Naruto and said boy nodded the fox disappeared and Naruto like as pale as a sheet. '**_YOU SON OF A BITCH! Ok calm down Uzumaki no need to panic...Oh who am I kidding Uncle Shukaku and cousin Gaara are coming over and if I don't stay calm I am fucking _****_screwed!_** '


End file.
